Al servicio de los Phantomhive
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Ciel nunca se lo ha preguntado, por lo que él nunca le ha contado nada sobre ello... sobre como conoció a Vincent Phantomhive.


**.:Al servicio de los Phantomhive:.**

Personajes: Sebastian, Vincent, Ciel.

Género: Sobrenatural, shonen-ai.

Disclamier: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es de la mangaka Hana Toboso x3

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"_Recuerdos"- _

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

_**Esta historia es un recuerdo nunca contado, un recuerdo en la mente de un demonio de unos cuantos años. Dirán, un par de años no son la nada en la vida de un demonio, pero estos años significaron un cambio interesante en la vida de Sebastian, como su espíritu demoniaco pasó a formar parte de la familia Phantomhive. Y no… no empezó todo con el hijo del conde. Ciel nunca le ha preguntado, por lo que nunca ha tenido que contar nada… Como conoció a Vincent Phantomhive.**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Todo comenzó una lluviosa noche de invierno. Él estaba en el infierno, por lo que no le importaba que tiempo hubiera en el mundo humano. Estaba aburrido. Ya no parecían haber almas importantes o deliciosas. Hacía tiempo que había perdido el apetito, solo comía alguna cuando era de mayor necesidad. Pero no importaba cuanto buscara, no parecía haber ninguna de su gusto. Indomable, llena de odio, ira, pero con orgullo y dignidad. Ya no parecían existir de esas… y era una pena, esas eran las más deliciosas.

Hasta que lo notó, a lo lejos, la llamada de alguien desesperado por un contrato. Pero esta vez parecía ser diferente, algo en la voz del sujeto que lo pedía parecía diferente al resto de peticiones. Por eso, antes de que se le adelantaran se presentó él.

Era en una casa a las afueras de Londres. Las agujas de los tacones se le clavaron es la tierra y puso mala cara. Esa era una cosa que no le gustaba nada del mundo humano, lo sucio que estaba siempre. Ahogó el gruñido de repugnancia y se acercó a la vivienda en cuestión.

Dentro de ella, a través de la ventana, pudo observar a un hombre con la ropa y el pelo desarreglado, abrazaba a una mujer inconsciente mientras lloraba y pedía ayuda. La mujer todavía no estaba muerta, podía sentir su ser dentro de su cuerpo todavía, pero no duraría mucho más en ese estado.

Eso a él poco le importaba. Lo que le interesaba fue la mirada que observó en los ojos marrones del hombre, que ahora que se fijaba, era más joven de lo que parecía. Su mirada, a parte de la tristeza impresa y la impotencia, también tenía ira.

Sonrió. "Bien, haré una prueba con este muchacho"

Hizo acto de presencia ante el peliazul tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos color café lo miraron sin miedo, como si creyera que era la muerte a punto de llevarse a su mujer, solo podía ver rabia contenida en ellos.

- ¿Quién eres? No te vas a llevar a mi esposa – la apretó aún más fuerte contra él.

- No me interesa el alma de ella… - el demonio sonrió al ver que el otro no bajaba la guardia y eso le gustaba.

- ¿Entonces, a que has venido?

- Por tu llamado… tu petición de ayuda… - dijo eso último aclarando por si no lo entendía. Pero el chico era más listo de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Eres un demonio verdad? – lo miró de arriba abajo – tu aspecto no es normal… - él sonrió como si le hicieran un cumplido – no creo que vengas de gratis, por todo hay un precio.

Su boca salivó. Esa parecía ser una buena presa para, su últimamente, vacío estómago.

- Exactamente – se acercó unos pasos a ellos y vio como cubría el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo – yo te ayudaré, si a cambio me das tu alma cuando consigas tu propósito o mueras… - sonrió de nuevo al verlo dudar. Y si era posible, la amplió aún más cuando lo vio tender la mano hacia él.

- Es un trato.

- Sí, y yo siempre cumplo mis tratos, Vincent Phantomhive – el aludido solo entrecerró los ojos al oírlo pronunciar su nombre. No preguntando porque lo sabía.

- Mi mujer está embarazada y no tenemos nada. – el demonio la miró, por eso notaba algo diferente en el alma de ella - Quiero una vida mejor para mi familia y para mí, así como labrarme un nombre de respeto y poder humillar a los que me han hecho llegar hasta aquí – dijo con decisión y sin apartar la mano.

- Me aseguraré de ello.

El chico notó un escozor en el antebrazo. Al mirarlo de nuevo, vio una marca violeta en él. Parecía una estrella con muchas puntas y una inscripción que no llegaba a entender rodeándola. Cuando volvió a mirar a donde había estado el demonio, lo veía alejarse a la puerta.

- ¡Tú! – el ser paró su caminar molesto por la forma de ser llamado. Él no era un perro para atender a llamados - ¿Cómo te llamas? - se giró al escuchar la pregunta y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- No tengo nombre, puede ponerme el que quiera.

Vincent tardó poco en pensarlo, en realidad había pensado uno casi inconscientemente.

- Sebastian – el demonio no supo cómo reaccionar… ¿Un nombre típico de mayordomo para él, un gran demonio? Entrecerró los ojos y recordó su propósito, todo fuera por su alma, por esa deliciosa alma.

- Así será.

.

.

Meses más tarde, después de mucho trabajo, el chico de campo se había convertido en conde y presidente de una empresa de dulces y juguetes, que llevaba el apellido de su familia. Phantom.

Tenían una mansión donde antes estuvo su polvorienta casa, con un inmenso jardín. Y su mujer había dado a luz poco después, a un niño que en cuanto lo vio de lejos, supo que se parecería a su padre.

Él lo observaba todo entre las sombras, haciendo trabajos ocasionalmente para Vincent. Encargarse de la competencia e investigar para él, era una de las tantas acciones que tenía hacer. Pero tenía prohibido ver al pequeño de la familia. Por orden del peliazul no quería que su hijo se viera involucrado en eso, así como su esposa.

El mismo día en que la Reina de Inglaterra lo nombró conde, lo mandó a llamar a su despacho. Este se encontraba en un ala alejada del edificio, al lado, había habilitado una habitación que utilizaba para las noches en vela que pasaba haciendo cuentas y papeleo.

- ¿Me llamaba, mi señor?

El aludido levantó la vista de los papeles frente a él y miró la silueta del que se encontraba delante de su mesa. Había adoptado aspecto humano por si alguien lo veía. Una de las órdenes del que ahora era su amo, era pasar desapercibido.

- Sí – se estiró en la silla antes de seguir hablando – primero que nada, no me llames señor, no soy un viejo y ahora soy un conde, piensa en algo mejor.

Sebastian cerró los ojos con molestia. Una de las cosas que le gustaba era su orgullo, pero no soportaba que le cambiaran los planes. Lo volvió a mirar al momento.

- Yes, my lord – el otro sonrió desde su sitio.

- Sí, perfecto.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí.

Y sin decir nada más, el conde se levantó de su silla y se fue hasta su licorería personal, a unos metros de la ventana desde donde se veían los jardines. Se llenó uno de los vasos hasta la mitad y después lo miró a él.

- ¿Los demonios beben?

- Podemos beber y comer como un humano normal, pero tampoco es una necesidad, no tenemos sentido del gusto con las comidas humanas, solo almas. – vio como el de ojos marrones fruncía el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Lo vio dejar la botella de licor de nuevo en su sitio y avanzar hasta el alfeizar interior de la ventana y sentarse allí con el vaso en la mano.

- Acércate, Sebastian – y lo hizo – La reina también me dijo otra cosa en privado – "Oh, así que era eso" él lo sabía ya, pero no quiso interrumpir su discurso – quiere que sea su justicia en las sombras… - oyó como el hielo daba vueltas en el cristal que todavía no había sido tocado – Parece ser que Scotland Yard no puede resolver todos los casos como anuncian en el periódico, y sabe de mis contactos en el bajo mundo de Londres.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ahora brillando con la luz de la luna reflejados en ellos, dándoles un aire irreal.

- ¿Y usted está de acuerdo? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- No del todo – de nuevo miró fuera - porque no había sido mi objetivo en ningún momento, pero tampoco puedo dejar una petición de la mismísima reina atrás.

- En realidad, sé cuando miente – el peliazul sonrió, no le extrañaba ya – solamente accede porque si no, su negocio se vería perjudicado.

- Así es… - se giró de nuevo a él con una mirada seria pero decidida, igual que el día que lo conoció – Espero que estés conmigo en todo momento.

- Su esposa se sentirá sola… – el conde cerró los ojos unos momentos para después abrirlos de nuevo como pensativo, pero en el fondo de su ser, con un gran pesar.

- Ella debe cuidar de Ciel, yo necesito mantenerlos a ambos. – bebió por primera vez un trago largo de su bebida – puedes retirarte, te veo mañana.

- Entendido. - y se retiró.

.

.

La historia se traslada más adelante, en una de las tantas fiestas benéficas que organizan en la mansión. Sebastian estaba presente, pero sin acercarse mucho a la gente. Estar rodeado de humanos que se creían más que los demás por tener el pelo de una forma o tener más joyas en los dedos le asqueaba. Y sabía que a su amo también.

Lo veía saludar a la gente con una sonrisa impresa y falsa. Pues normalmente no se quedaba con los nombres de las personas que conocía, a no ser que le interesara mucho. Como ese vizconde rubio que danzaba de un lado para otro por la sala intentando camelar a alguna mujer. No entendía a los humanos, mucho menos su canon de belleza.

Pero si comprendía una cosa. Su amo resultaba atractivo para la mayoría de esas almas de la nobleza. Para él solo era un alma con una pinta deliciosa, coronada por unos refulgentes ojos color marron que hacían mella en él como nada había hecho antes. Pero eso no le preocupaba, esa mirada se perdería con su alma.

Vio a su objetivo a las 12 en punto. Era hora de hacer lo que le había pedido su amo, recabar información sobre aquel otro sujeto, sueño de otra empresa acérrima a la compañía Phantom. Pero de la que empezaba a desconfiar.

.

.

Al finalizar la velada, fue a la puerta de la habitación contigua al despacho. Tocó la puerta antes de pasar, una de las pocas cosas que se le habían pegado de su existencia allí.

- Puedes pasar…

- Con permiso.

Hizo caso de la invitación y entró dentro de la estancia. Su amo se estaba cambiando de ropa. Solo había un sirviente con él que paró en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta. Oculto sus ojos rojos para parecer más humano.

- Puedes retirarte, Beatriz.

- Sí, señor – la mujer hizo una inclinación con el cuerpo a modo de despedida y salió por la puerta al lado de Sebastian.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, no pudo aguantar una leve risa que escapó de su boca. Su amo había quedado a medio vestir, pues solo llevaba una camisa y la corbata. Vincent lo miró mal desde el medio de la habitación.

- ¿Te ríes de tu amo? – hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

- A ella si la dejas llamarte señor – percibió un leve sonrojo por parte de él.

- Ella no es como tú, solo es del servicio – dijo con clara molestia e intentando soltarse el nudo de la corbata.

Sebatian se acercó a él con lentitud y puso las manos en el accesorio, logrando que este por fin se soltara de su cuello. Por un momento, fijaron los ojos en el contrario.

- ¿Y que soy yo?

Vincent no tenía una respuesta segura, y él lo sabía. Era orgulloso y decidido, pero a veces podía ser tan torpe… realmente era un humano. Un lindo e interesante humano. Notó como el conde se alejaba de él con nerviosismo y se sentaba en la cama doble con dosel.

- Tú eres un demonio – dijo después de un rato de silencio – un demonio a mi servicio.

Parecía tener, lo que había oído por los humanos, un puchero infantil. A pesar de ser ya adulto, tenía sus momentos de infantilidad y egoísmo, como cualquier niño.

- ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

- Quería que me contaras que fue lo que averiguaste sobre el empresario Nelton* – dijo mientras se abría la cama para sí mismo. Sebastian lo observaba con interés.

- Sí, claro.

Le empezó a contar todo lo que había recogido a lo largo de su investigación-tortura. Después de todo, al ser de los bajos fondos no iban a cantar las verdades así como así. Y al ser un demonio, él tenía un par de técnicas que servían muy bien. A parte que alimentarse del miedo fue un rico aperitivo temporal.

Le dejó los documentos en la mesa de noche cuando terminó de explicarlo todo. Lo notó temblar y se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo mucho, arropó al conde que lo miró sonrojado y confuso.

- Si no me necesita, me retiro – Y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sebastian – paró y se giró.

- ¿Sí?

- Quédate esta noche aquí – escuchó entre las mantas de plumas. El demonio sonrió.

- ¿Tiene miedo? – lo vio moverse entre la ropa de cama.

- No digas tonterías, simplemente es una orden.

Sebastian se acercó al borde de la cama pero no se sentó, solamente observó como esos ojos castaños lo miraban entre lo que quedaba de luz nocturna.

- ¿Te quedarás? – No entendía porque le hacía esa pregunta después de haberle dado la orden de quedarse, pero le pareció irrelevante hacer esa observación, se quedaría a su lado de todos modos.

- Yes, my Lord.

.

.

El día de la tragedia de la casa Phantomhive, llegó antes de lo previsto. Hacía tiempo que el conde sabía que querían asesinarlo y había cumplido con todos sus objetivos pocos días antes de morir. Sebastian estaba allí, de nuevo entre las sombras, era hora de cobrar su suculenta alma.

Se acercó a Vincent pasando entre las llamas y sus ojos cafés lo miraron de nuevo con decisión. Sabía que había llegado su momento, lo que lamentaba, era que su mujer se fuera con él. Por lo menos ella iría a un lugar mejor, y no se vería involucrada en eso nunca.

- He llegado – se puso a su lado con una sonrisa.

.

.

"_La noche anterior el conde lo había llamado de nuevo a su despacho. Al parecer tenía algo que decirle con urgencia. Se sorprendió al oírle._

_ - Tengo una última orden para ti – Sebastian abrió los ojos en ligera sorpresa, pero no dijo nada esperando las palabras del otro – asegúrate de que mi hijo no muera el día que lo haga yo."_

_._

_._

Y ahí estaba. Frente al que había sido su amo por esos… ¿Cuántos… diez años? Se le había pasado rápido el tiempo, aunque él no era mucho de contar el tiempo, nunca le había gustado pensar cuanto rato dedicaba a cada cosa.

Minutos antes, le había pedido a Tanaka, sirviente de la familia y el único que tenía conocimiento de los actos del conde de todos los sirvientes de la casa, que se encargara del niño. Que lo sacara de allí por petición del conde.

Ahora, podría saciar su hambre. Se relamió los labios al verlo frente a él. Esos ojos marrones que lo seguían mirando con seriedad y orgullo por lo que había logrado y hecho.

- Lo sé...

- Cierra los ojos – le puso la mano sobre estos un momento y el conde hizo caso. Cuando la retiró ya los tenía cerrados.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Sebastian se inclinó levemente y posó su boca sobre los cerrados labios del otro. Los demonios podían extraer el alma de muchas formas, pero la más cómoda y efectiva era por el contacto labial. Y él no tenía reparo ninguno en hacer ese contacto con el que fue su amo, mucho menos cuando saboreó la deliciosa alma en su paladar y estómago.

Era mejor de lo que había esperado.

La marca del brazo, desapareció junto con el último suspiro del hombre.

.

.

Por curiosidad y algo de simpatía, siguió los pasos del hijo del conde allá donde lo habían llevado. Si Vincent estuviera vivo, no le gustaría que su hijo pasara por lo que estaba pasando ahora, pero él no podía hacer nada, su contrato ya había terminado una vez que obtuvo su alma. Y él había cumplido su última orden, que no muriera en el mismo sitio y día que su padre.

Le resultaba interesante como el niño, a pesar de ser sangre de su padre, parecía ser tan inocente a todo lo que veía. Las almas inocentes eran un buen plato, pero él esperaba más de ese humano.

No se equivocó cuando días después, en su casi muerte, lo invocó.

Por ese momento, los ojos de Ciel ya se parecían a los de su padre. Incluso los sentimientos eran más profundos e intensos que los de su progenitor.

- Yo te puedo ayudar a cambio de tu alma – la mirada del pequeño era seria.

- Pues hazlo.

Selló el contrato con la marca impuesta en el ojo derecho del chico.

- Es una orden, mata a todos los que están en esta sala y sácame de aquí.

- Yes, my lord – sonrió para sus adentros con ironía. Ese honorífico se le había quedado grabado de tanto usarlo, y se parecían tanto que no podía evitarlo.

.

.

Fuera del recinto en llamas, el superviviente de la familia Phantomhive le indicó sus normas para estar a su servicio. Decididamente, fue más preciso que su padre en su momento.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – sintió el llamado, Dejabú.

- No tengo nombre, puede ponerme el que quiera.

- Entonces Sebastian.

Sonrió con diversión. Aquí estaba su próxima y jugosa alma.

- Yes, my lord.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos a los que os habeís adentrado para leer esta historia  que verguenza en mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, espero que le haya gusta. Para aclarar: _"empresario Nelton" _es un personaje inventado por mí sin relevancia en la historia. Desconozco si existe de verdad xD**

**Puede haber algo diferente en la historia original pero las partes en las que se conecta, e intentado que se parezca lo más posible.**

**En principio iba a ser yaoi, pero por mucho que lo intento, no puedo plasmar a Sebastian así xD lo maximo que pude fue shonen-ai xP **

**En fin, espero su opinión en los comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar y a saber lo que os gusta.**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
